A large number of badges exist in today's marketplace for displaying identification or other indicia thereon. These typical badges include only a single display area with indicia thereon. Such indicia can include a wearer's name, an identification number, other words, names, symbols, graphics, illustrations or pictures. Badges are used in a variety of environments, such as service, retail, employment, military, educational, and meeting environments. They are most commonly attached to a wearer's clothing through a variety of means such as pins or adhesives.